Algo más que un sueño
by Shiorita
Summary: Alice no recuerda cuánto tiempo lleva ahí encerrada. No recuerda nada, excepto sus sueños. A veces sueños, a veces pesadillas. Pero que, esta vez, están a punto de hacerse realidad. Jasper/Alice. Lemmon. Regalo de Navidad 09 para Miya.


Es pequeño y blanco, como un copo de nieve: ligero y frío. Al tocar las paredes nota la suavidad de la superficie brillante. Una cama con un cómodo colchón y una ventana diminuta por donde se cuela la luz. Los rayos del sol se reflejan en las paredes y cuando el sol se encuentra en lo alto del cielo es imposible abrir los ojos. Por suerte, en ese momento no hay nadie allí: es la hora de la consulta. El paciente –una loca sin familia –está pasando las pruebas.

Pacientes. Nadie les conoce, ni les echa de menos. Si lo hacen, no lo demuestran. Hipocresía de la vida, sólo los médicos se preocupan por ellos. Y ni siquiera es tal. Realmente lo que les interesa es su mente: lo que piensan, cómo lo hacen, si lo hacen.

Por la noche aquello parece la mansión de Rochester. Gritos que nadie sabe de dónde proceden, que todos evitan y tratan de no escuchar.

Y las salas de tortura... Llenas de máquinas diseñadas por los mejores psicópatas del Estado. Se llenan de fantasmas y ánimas que han perecido en uno de los proyectos de esos locos con bata blanca y título de licenciado.

Pero entre todos los gritos, las voces, los golpes, sollozos, risas estranguladas y el resto de escenas de ese circo de almas en pena, a veces, sólo a veces, se cuela el amor. O algo parecido al amor.

Entre esas manchas de sangre seca y cuerpos desgarrados por bestias que ningún policía investiga, a veces, hay algo de cariño.

Aunque parece que ella, la de la 713, nunca se dará cuenta que los cuidados que él la prolija son algo diferentes que los que tiene para con los demás.

Hasta que, algún día, la realidad les haga reaccionar.

Se repite el sueño. Una y otra vez le asaltan las misma imágenes. Unos ojos brillantes la miran desde el fondo de un oscuro bar. Se acerca, impulsada por una fuerza extraña. Algo en esa mirada la atrae hasta lo indescriptible. Entonces llega hasta él.

Es hermoso. Marmóreo, frío, témpano, duro, fuerte, aterrador. Pero sigue siendo hermoso; y algo dentro de ella la tienta para que alce la mano y lo acaricie. Cede a la tentación.

Entonces, con sus pupilas negras fijas en las de él, siente como algo áspero le lame

la mano. Su lengua, al poco sus dientes rozan su fina piel. Y muerde, juguetón.

Mira las hojas que descansan sobre el escritorio. Una pila de documentos espera su revisión un poco más allá. El doctor tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa. No le apetece tratar de disminuir ese montón, lleva toda la noche con ello.

Su rostro no refleja cansancio, aunque sí que lo sienta. Su cara nunca muestra nada, ni una leve imperfección. Es tan bello como el de un cuadro en el que un gran artista ha querido inmortalizar la belleza. No necesita dormir, no necesita comer, no necesita de nada que los placeres mortales le pueden dar.

Para él la felicidad consiste en desentrañar los mecanismos que mueven la mente humana. Un rompecabezas absolutamente incomprensible para cualquier es, para él, la mayor de las distracciones. Cuatro ayudantes es todo lo que necesita, aunque éstos no sean tan rigurosos como él.

Muchos de sus pacientes mueren desangrados tras las operaciones. Nadie pregunta, todos lo saben. Es un pacto tácito entre todos. Mientras la niña del jefe esté bien, no importan los que caigan alrededor.

Todos pueden oír los gritos por la noche (resuenan en sus cabezas a mayor volumen que lo que un humano puede captar), los golpes contra las celdas tratando de escapar de un terror que vive tanto en sus cerebros como fuera de ellos. A veces el doctor se cree lo que sus discípulos le dicen. Que así es más fácil, les ahorran un dolor inútil, les enseñan el paraíso un minuto antes de mandarlos allí directamente. Total, el infierno es para seres como ellos, los vampiros.

Al final se levanta, agotado. Necesita distracción. Se encamina a la 713 sin pensar en qué hará, qué dirá. Sólo camina, ignorando las violentas sacudidas que sufre uno de los pacientes mientras su hombre de más confianza le atraviesa el cuello con sus colmillos. Salvaje, violento, lujurioso. Nadie puede reprimirse al deseo que la sangre ejerce en los vampiros. Negarlo es negar la naturaleza misma de la que están hechos.

Llega a su destino, y abre la puerta.

Es como uno de esos ángeles caídos que su mente recuerda de una época borrosa. No tiene alas, pero ella está segura que simplemente las esconde. Quizás no quiere que ella las vea para que no se sienta más inferior de lo que ya lo hace.

Tiene una mirada dulce, que invita al diálogo. Unos ojos dorados, cálidos, que parecen hablar por él. Se mueve grácilmente y a Alice le encantaría poderse mover así. Ella sólo es torpe, pequeña, débil.

Cuando él entra en la celda, ésta se convierte. Parece una habitación normal, en un psiquiátrico típico (como esos en los que estuvo antes), dónde la meta de los médicos es procurar que los pacientes se curen y salgan pronto de allí. O de cuidarles para que mueran felices.

Alice no necesita ninguna explicación para saber qué ocurre con sus "compañeros". Tarde o temprano, todos caen. A cada grito de la noche, prosigue un crujido de hueso, una carrera frenética cuya colisión contra sabe Dios qué provoca que todo el edificio tiemble.

Pero esto desaparece cuando él va a hablarle. Le pregunta qué tal está, la escucha, la trata con delicadeza, y está segura que, si alguna vez, un hada mágica la convierte en un ángel como él, él la besaría.

Le cuenta su sueño, entre sollozos, porque siente miedo al recordarlo. Le habla de esos ojos rojos, de esa sed de sangre. Y le dice que algo malo se acerca. Lo repite tantas veces que, al final, acaba sufriendo violentas convulsiones. Trata de calmarse: no quiere que él llame a sus ayudantes. Son agradables, aunque la aterrorizan pues sabe qué son a pesar de lo increíble que parezca, pero no son él, no son él. Pero entonces el doctor la abraza, tratando de trasmitirle algo. Quizás el calor humano que ya no tiene, quizás cariño, quizás eso que hace que el corazón que ya no late se agite como un niño llorón.

Y a través de la pequeña ventana, los rayos del sol chocan y rebotan llevando esa feliz escena hacia fuera, hacia el mundo real. Un mundo con un solo espectador. Un cazador hambriento que espera su momento.

Lleva tiempo buscándolo. Un manicomio perdido de la mano de Dios. Lejos de todo raciocinio y control humano. Lejos de toda esperanza. Sólo un matadero que sirve más para apaciguar los deseos de un moderno Víctor Frankenstein.

Podría entrar y alimentarse de uno de los pacientes sin ningún problema. Pero no quiere. Él es un cazador, no un carroñero. No quiere que le den la comida en una bandeja, quiere perseguirla, tomarla, jugar con ella, divertirse. Hacer algo más que alimentarse.

La caza es un juego, el juego es su vida. La sangre, lo que mantiene vivo ese engranaje que es su cuerpo y su mente.

Entonces comete un error. Un fallo de principiantes: baja la guardia. Y el doctor atisba su imagen a través de la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Alice.

Dos vampiros le perseguirán toda la noche por ese error. Dos vampiros que tendrán que quitarse de encima, que despistar, que atemorizar, que sobornar, que matar si es necesario. Lo que dará a su adversario un tiempo con el que, si hubiera hecho las cosas bien, no debería contar.

Lo piensa una vez, y otra, y otra. Y tantas que ya no sabe porqué está reflexionando sobre un tema prohibido. Y si pudiera llorar, lo haría. Preferiría morir que a maldecir una alma así. Ella... ¿por qué ella?

Pero al final cede. Porque sabe que es la mejor de las opciones. Ha visto demasiadas veces lo que ocurre cuando la segunda opción se toma como tal.

Abre la puerta de la 713 y la parte de su alma que no está ya en el infierno se encoge al verla allí, creyendo que trae su salvación. Creyendo que el mundo se hará más bello ahora, creyendo que todo puede ir a mejor porque él está ahí, con ella.

Se sienta con ella, a su lado. Posa la mirada sobre sus ojos, la abraza con cuidado. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que sienta el dolor? Sus dedos le parecen tenazas; la acaricia cuando cree que la pellizca, la mima cuando cree que la maltrata. Su semblante es serio, preocupado, aunque intenta dulcificarlo todo lo que puede.

Al final sólo se le ocurra una cosa. Una idea que lleva martilleándole desde el primer día que se despertó su interés por ella. Posa sus labios sobre su boca, los desliza con toda la suavidad que es capaz. Se sorprende de su bienvenida, de su recién estrenada lucidez. ¿Es que acaso ese beso que a él le está volviendo loco a ella le entrega la cordura? Y cuando ella se aproxima a él, cuando casi restriega su cuerpo contra el suyo como en una desesperada llamada por algo que sólo ella parece entender, entonces él pierde el control.

Ya no se preocupa de si es delicado o no, de si está consiguiendo que se relaje o todo lo contrario, de si así es más fácil o peor. Ha perdido la razón: sus manos desgarran como si no fueran conscientes de su fuerza, su lengua delinea sus curvas con lujuria, su cuerpo inerte la aplasta sin piedad. No escucha su grito de dolor, la queja por el daño que le está causando; sólo tiene oídos para ese latir del corazón, por ese sonido que la sangre hace al correr, impulsada por una inmensa y mágica fuerza, por sus venas. Y acude a la llamada. La muerde el cuello con lujuria desenfrenada. La muerde el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen, el sexo. La muerde, la besa, la lame; y, por suerte, se da cuenta de pronto que ella sigue siendo humana. Quizás sea por ese latido que de pronto se ha vuelto más débil, ese corriente de sangre que ha dejado de fluir. Y recupera la razón. Para ver como ella, con su ayuda, se trasforma. Para dejar atrás todo. Su historia de amor frustrado, sus deseos de ser un ángel para él, su debilidad, su torpeza, su mortalidad.

Ya ha corrido bastante. Pero se lo merece. El sabor de la derrota es peor que cualquier otra cosa. Una presa perdida en su inmaculado historial. Por ese viejo con pinta de eterna juventud. La venganza no sabe tan dulce como debería. Es el rencor, la rabia, el saberse perdedor por no haber sido más inteligente.

Mira de nuevo el cadáver que tiene a sus pies. Si es que se le puede llamar así a alguien que murió ya una vez. Pero esta vez el resultado es algo distinto.

El cuerpo de la criatura está tendido en el suelo, retorcido de un manera completamente inhumana. Los huesos rotos, los colmillos clavados con furia en las encías, y los pies quemados.

Si fuera humano... si fuera humano se hubiera dado un festín con él. Pero no lo es, y eso ha sido lo que le ha supuesto un problema.

Echa una mirada atrás, al edificio blanco y frío que se esconde en la ladera de la montaña. Ya no quedan cuidadores. Ha matado a algunos, otros han huido cuando vieron que no podían ayudar a su jefe. Sonríe sin querer, el festín le espera después.

Jugará con la comida, sí, aunque eso no suene tan apetecible como tenía pensado en un primer momento. Pero antes, va a explorar esas salas que se esconden tras una placa de bronce con un nombre harto inocente. Y durante los siguientes tres días, lo que el cuerpo del doctor aguanta, se dedica a probar sus experimentos científicos en el cerebro de éste. Quizás así se dé cuenta de que no por haberla salvado de sus garras es mejor persona que el cazador.

Ya no tiene pesadillas. Ni siquiera tiene recuerdos. Corre, veloz, rauda, con gracia incluso, a través de la espesa selva. Ha salido de la nada. No sabe de dónde viene ni adónde va. Sólo tiene el ligero aroma a besos que alguien la ha procurado antes de nacer.

Sabe qué es. Lo siente, de alguna manera, dentro de sí. Debe de ser ese olor a sangre que le empaña todo. Los sonidos que escuchan a kilómetros de allí. La velocidad con la que se desplaza. Sus reflejos, la fuerza con que derriba lo que encuentra a su camino. Desde luego, no es humana.

No puede pensar en nada más que en el ahora. El ayer ya no existe. Ni siquiera tiene una ligera idea de si lo hizo alguna vez. Es como si siempre hubiera estado corriendo, como si perseguir una meta hubiera sido todo su objetivo.

Y, a pesar de lo absurdo que le resulta todo, no se detiene. Continúa su carrera absurda hacia ninguna parte. Hasta que, de pronto, algo la asalta. Unos ojos brillantes la miran desde el fondo de un oscuro bar.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y distingue, con un ligero esfuerzo, el bar de su alucinación. Reanuda el camino, esta vez con una meta.

Ahí están. El bar es como un pozo negro, un agujero que se alimenta de todo lo que se acerca a él. Entonces los ve. Unos ojos brillantes que la miran desde el fondo de un oscuro bar. Se acerca, impulsada por una fuerza extraña. Algo en esa mirada la atrae hasta lo indescriptible.

Algo ilumina al personaje que tiene delante. Será una luz del bar, o la sensación de reconocimiento de su propia cabeza. Es hermoso. Marmóreo, frío, témpano, duro, fuerte, aterrador. Pero sigue siendo hermoso; y algo dentro de ella la tienta para que alce la mano y lo acaricie. Cede a la tentación.

Él cierra los ojos unos segundos, y luego se levanta. Está a su altura, y fija sus ojos en las pupilas negras de ella. Gira el rostro hasta que los dedos de Alice rozan sus labios, y los besa.

Ella tiembla, ligeramente, cuando él desliza su lengua, áspera y dulce al mismo tiempo, sobre su fina piel. Baja la mano, un poco, hasta apoyarla en el hombro del chico. Vuelve a mirarle pero ya es demasiado tarde. No hay distancia entre ellos. Quizás quede espacio para un suspiro si alguno pudiera respirar.

Un beso. Tenue, tímido, suave, leve... Un mordisco. Premeditado, juguetón, prometedor. Otro beso. Arrebatador, perfecto. Lleno de promesas que dicen que lo demás es historia.


End file.
